


Sterling Silver Shine

by AetherSeer



Series: 12 Days of Winter 2017 [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer
Summary: To be fair, it’s not like Brendan expected to be stranded at the airport in Edmonton with his team due to a freak snow storm.





	Sterling Silver Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Last-Minute Gifts."

To be fair, it’s not like Brendan _expected_ to be stranded at the airport in Edmonton with his team due to a freak snow storm. But their plane was supposed to take off two hours ago, and he’s pretty sure it’s gonna be another few hours before they even get the go-ahead to cancel the flight to Montreal.

Which means that he might be spending another night in Edmonton.

With his team.

Which means it’s at least Christmas Eve before he’s back in Montreal … which means his Christmas shopping is not gonna get done on time.

_Fuck._

At least his mom’s present is already at his house, and his dad’s is supposed to be arriving any day now (thanks _so much,_ Canada Post, for being slow as _fuck_ ). But he’s kinda fucked on everyone else. Everyone else meaning Chucky, who _still_ gives him shit about forgetting his birthday. A guy forgets another guy’s birthday _one time_ …

 

Brendan’s already made a few laps of the airport, and none of the shops are exactly calling to him. It’s mostly kitschy stuff and gifts for women, or sports apparel, which both he and Chucky have more than enough of, thanks to the Habs.

A lot of the guys have given up walking around and are just fucking around on their phones or laptops. Pleky might actually be sleeping, as uncomfortable as the chairs are. Chucky, thankfully, is frowning intently at his phone when Brendan stretches and announces he’s going to find the bathroom. He doesn’t even glance up—Brendan’s guessing he’s texting either his sister or his mom.

 

Brendan dodges a mom and her cranky baby, ducking into a shop to avoid getting run over by her stroller. He bumps into a display case and turns to make sure he hasn’t knocked anything off.

The metallic gleam catches his eye, and—it’s perfect.

 

The shop assistant is completely bored, and definitely doesn’t recognize him. Brendan gets an exasperated sigh when he asks for some nice wrapping, but it’s not like _he’s_ any good at wrapping. The little box looks innocuous enough in its little silver wrapping paper—like something Brendan can pass off as for his mom.

He gets back to the team, and tucks the little box into his laptop bag. Chucky doesn’t even twitch when Brendan sprawls to half-hang off his shoulder. Brendan waves at Anna, which makes her laugh and Chucky scowl. “You missed it, but Coach says we’ll be leaving in less than an hour.”

Brendan definitely fist-pumps empty air. He’s _awesome_ at this perfect timing shit.

 

Chucky falls asleep on the plane, as usual. Brendan almost forgets to sneak the box into Chucky’s bag, but remembers just before they start sloping down into Montreal. In his defense, Candy Crush is _really_ distracting, and he really wants to beat this level before they land. (Spoiler: He totally kills that level with minutes to spare.)

 

The team heads their separate ways when they land, and Brendan gets swept up by his family pretty much as soon as he walks in his front door. And his mom has this rule about phones at holidays, so he doesn’t see the messages until he’s setting an alarm for tomorrow.

One of them has a photo attached: It’s very obviously a shirtless Chucky (and Brendan shamelessly ogles the view, because _those abs_ , man), but the focus is on the slim braided bracelet circling one wrist. The silver looks really good against Chucky’s leftover summer tan, and Brendan feels his gut clench.

      **From Chuckster:** thank you.

      **From Chuckster:** anna says you might actually have style.

Brendan snorts.

      **To Chuckster:** excuse you, i have the BEST style

      **To Chuckster:** and your welcome. merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Alex's bracelet to look something like [this](https://metalsmiths.com/collections/bracelets/products/oxidized-foxtail-bracelet). And there actually is an outlet of that retailer in the Edmonton Airport.


End file.
